


Runaway

by raggedyboys



Series: Not That Straight [3]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Young Avengers
Genre: F/F, amerikate - Freeform, getaway car au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 19:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6092184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raggedyboys/pseuds/raggedyboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>''Wait- what the- where did all this come from? Did you rob a b-'' Kate fell quiet at America's solemn face.</p><p>''...Wait. You didn't, right? Tell me you didn't rob a goddamn bank at fricking 6am and made me your accomplice?''</p><p>The getaway car au no one asked for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Runaway

**Author's Note:**

> The 'Hey, so I might have just robbed a bank right now and I kind of need a getaway car, would you pleeeeeaaase help me I can pay you back in sexual favors but also cash.' au or getaway car au nobody asked for! I started this like a year ago but only just now got around to finishing it. The title was inspired by the Ed Sheeran song.

An urgent knock on the window of her bug made Kate jump and almost spill the coffee she just bought at the coffee shop she was still parked in front of.

 

''Right... Drinking the coffee comes first, feeling awake comes after,'' Kate muttered beneath her breath and she took a sip.

 

Another knock on her window, followed by some slaps on her roof and hissing. Kate set her cup in the cup holder that, miraculously, hadn't broken after last night's escapade with Clint and rolled the window down.

 

''What'd you say?'' The sun was only minutes away from rising, but in the twilight Kate could make out a Latina girl, about her own age probably, who was dressed like the fourth of July.

 

''Can you give me a ride? It's pretty urgent so decide quick, chica.'' She looked around fleetingly and then diverted her gaze back to Kate. ''Well?''

 

She had only just woken up, her mind was still booting up, and besides, Kate wasn't going to be the one to deny a pretty girl a ride.

 

''Sure.''

* * *

They'd been driving for about the whole length of this Marina and the Diamonds album now and the girl had been fidgeting with a loose thread on her dark blue backpack the entire time, looking totally at unease in Kate's bug. Kate hadn't actually asked for an address when the girl sat down next to her and urged her to drive, but they almost reached a certain neighborhood Kate had never been to before.

 

''If you don't want us to get lost, we can turn around and head back to the part of town I actually know,'' Kate said, keeping her eyes on the road. The girl looked up and at their surroundings and nodded.

 

''Yeah, fine.'' She went back to that loose thread that was starting to annoy Kate.

 

''...Did you have any destination in mind?''

 

''Uh... Do you know any diners? I'm starving.''

 

No. This was totally not weird.

* * *

Kate pulled over by the diner she and Clint frequented.

 

''This place is great. You should try the pancakes.'' The morning rush hour seemed to be already over and the bustle that came with lunch not yet begun, so Kate and the girl had the place pretty much to themselves. Since she wasn't sure the girl had money and because it seemed like the polite thing to do, Kate ordered for the both of them.

 

''So,'' Kate started as they sat down. ''What's your name? And what did you need to get away from at 6 in the morning?''

 

''I'm America, and it's not really any of your business,'' the girl answered. Kate suppressed a grin. That explained the outfit.

 

''Well, _America,_ you kinda made it my business when you asked me so very kindly for a ride.'' America rolled her eyes.

 

''Fine. But, if you tell anyone about this, I will find you and I will kill you. That work for you, princess?'' Kate huffed at the nickname.

 

''Whatever. I'm paying for your food, too, y'know. And it doesn't hurt to be nice.'' America seemed to completely ignore Kate's words as she unzipped her backpack and grabbed a handful of whatever was in there. She proceeded with pushing several crumpled 100 dollar bills in Kate's hand.

 

''You can consider that the price of keeping quiet.'' Kate looked at the approximately $1300 in her hand.

 

''Wait- what the- where did all this come from? Did you rob a b-'' Kate fell quiet at America's solemn face.

 

''...Wait. You didn't, right? Tell me you didn't rob a goddamn bank at fricking 6am and made me your accomplice? What the he-''

 

''SHHH,'' America hissed, suddenly breaking out of her quiet state. ''Keep your voice down. Do you want the whole city to know about this? And yeah, I robbed a bank. So what? I made sure I wasn't recognizable on any camera's whatsoever, and if you hadn't insisted on nosing around, you wouldn't have been an 'accomplice to the crime' at all.'' America paused when the waitress came to their corner booth and set down their plates, eyed her suspiciously as she walked back to the counter and continued as soon as the coast was clear. ''Thanks for being my getaway car, though. And the pancakes. And I don't really care what you think, but this-'' she gestured at the backpack, ''-this isn't for me. It's... A charity.'' Kate raised an eyebrow. Yeah right. She had dealt with enough criminals in her time to know that no one ever risked getting arrested if there wasn't something in it for themselves. ''Hey, if you don't believe me, that's fine. Peachy. Just give me a ride home and I'll show you.''

* * *

Kate parked her beloved bug in an alley in a poor looking neighborhood. Children were playing on the street with a soccer ball that looked like it had its prime time in the 80s, and who Kate assumed were the kids grandma's were watching them from the stairs that led to the small apartments, which probably housed more people than they were made for. America, with her backpack slung nonchalantly over her shoulder, walked up to one of the kids and asked her something in Spanish. The little girl smiled and pointed at one of the apartments. America turned around to Kate.

 

''C'mon, chica.''

 

They entered one of the apartment buildings and America knocked on one of the doors. It was answered almost immediately by an elderly woman with kind eyes and a weary face.

 

''Ella es una amiga,'' America explained when the woman looked at Kate. ''Princess, meet Mrs Martinez. She is the richest woman in this neighborhood and takes care of the families who, even though both parents work day and night, don't make enough money to make ends meet.'' Kate noticed a sharpness in America's voice that hadn't been there before, and swallowed whatever words she was going to say. ''But, there's a limit to what she can do. That's where I come in.''

 

Kate didn't say anything as Mrs Martinez smiled at them and led them to the living room. Kate couldn't say if she had understood anything America had said to her. The Latina girl didn't beat around the bush and held the backpack upside down above the table, causing the money to fall out like leaves did in the autumn. The only difference being that those were red, orange, yellow and brown, while these were a shade of green Kate had become pretty familiar with in her younger years and bore faces of old men who would probably turn around in their graves if they saw what had become of the country they founded.

 

America started piling several bills, varying from tens to two hundred dollars, into neat stacks. She talked to Mrs Martinez in rapid Spanish, probably explaining which amount was meant for who.

 

Kate was completely frozen. She hadn't pictured any of this back at the diner, when America admitted to being a bank robber. Some dark, underground hiding place, maybe even sharing twenty bucks with 'friends' who where too hungover to notice it was America who gave it to them, sure. A mansion, where she lived like a queen on the money she stole and had stolen on previous robberies, totally. Pretty much every scenario had come up in Kate's head when this star spangled girl told her she actually robbed a bank, but this? No. And while Kate was still quite shocked by seeing America's charity, she also admired the other girl.

 

America smiled (for the first time in the short time Kate had known her) as Mrs Martinez pressed a box into America's hands and said something to her. America put the box into her backpack and kissed the older woman on her cheek. ''Adiós, abuelita,'' America said with a soft voice. She turned to Kate. ''Come on, princess.'' Like a lost puppy, Kate followed America on their way out.

* * *

Somehow, they found their way back to the diner. ''I guess you can pay for your own milkshake now?'' Kate said as they waited in line. America shrugged.

 

''Sure. But I'd have to rob another bank first, and one a week is kinda hitting the limit for me.'' Kate eyed the girl suspiciously.

 

''You don't mean you gave everything in that backpack to Mrs Martinez, right?''

 

''I did.'' America didn't seem bothered at all by the fact that she didn't have a single penny on her. Kate sighed. This girl was gonna be the death of her.

 

''Alright. What flavor do you want?'' America gave her an unbelieving glance, like Kate was mocking the fact she was broke. ''What?'' Kate said defensively. ''We're almost up to order, make a decision already.'' America shook her head and smiled.

 

''Vanilla, please.''

 

They sat down in their previous booth, both sipping their milkshakes in peace, until Kate felt like she just had to say something.

 

''Y'know, normally, I would've just dropped you off at the police station. Believe it or not, that's kinda my thing. But,'' she said with a lopsided grin, ''considering you're actually a modern day Robin Hood, I decided to ignore the whole bank robbing thing.'' America chuckled. Since they dropped off the money at Mrs Martinez' place, she seemed much less tense.

 

''You say that like you actually think you got a chance against me. I have to admit, that's a good one, princess.'' Kate huffed.

 

''Please. If I told you what I get up to every other night you wouldn't act all that tough.'' America leaned forward and crossed her arms on the table. Her eyes gleamed and a cocky smile had settled on her face.

 

''Try me.'' Kate leaned backwards with a self-assured smile.

 

''I'm Hawkeye.'' America looked at her for another second and then burst out into laughter.

 

''I don't know if you've ever noticed, but Hawkeye is a dude.'' She smiled sympathetically. ''Next time you should really pick out a girl super hero, but nice try.'' Kate rolled her eyes and stood up.

 

''C'mon then. If you don't believe me, I'll show you.'' They left the diner in a hurry, milkshakes forgotten.

* * *

The shooting range was completely deserted. Kate greeted Paul, the manager, who she knew was actually a SHIELD agent. She got her practice bow and arrows from her locker and smiled sweetly at America as she shed her leather jacket. They walked to the range and Kate stretched her arms, flexing and relaxing the muscles in her arms. She could almost feel America's piercing gaze burning through her skin. Kate turned toward the other girl.

 

''Ready?'' she said with a grin. America's gaze spoke louder than words. _Let's see it then, princess._ Kate took a deep breath and concentrated solely on the target, some twenty five yards away. The world around her seemed to disappear completely and Kate released the string, completely in sync with her breathing, with a precision that would make Clint proud (even though every single one of her shots would make him proud). She repeated the motion with a second arrow, which ended up snugly next to the first one, and then with a third one, which ended up in the bullseye as well.

 

America's ironic slow clap brought her back to the real world, and she turned around.

 

''I gotta say princess, I'm impressed. Even though this does raise the question who is actually the Robin Hood between the two of us.'' she said, and Kate grinned.

 

''I'm pretty good at hand to hand combat too, in case you were interested.'' America lifted her hands in mock surrender.

 

''I get it, I get it. I guess I'll have to start calling you Hawkeye instead of princess now. Or maybe Hawkgirl.'' Kate sighed exasperatedly.

 

''How about you call me Kate, seeing as that is my name.'' America smiled.

 

''Okay then. Kate.'' The way she said her name made the corners of Kate's mouth turn upwards, and she couldn't explain it.

* * *

They were sitting at a bench in a park, enjoying the sun and the day, when Kate's phone buzzed.

 

''Yo, what's up, Barton?''

 

America lifted her sunglasses (Kate's sunglasses) and looked at Kate.

 

''A robbery? Atlantic Bank, third avenue? Aw, no way!'' Kate glanced over at America with a playful gleam in her eye. ''Who would ever do something like that?'' With a wide grin, America lowered the sunglasses over her eyes again and tilted her head back, bathing in the afternoon sun. Kate didn't think she'd ever seen anything as beautiful.

 

''What? No, Clint, I hope you told them that we don't do investigations. We're not _cops_ ,'' Kate huffed into her phone. ''Yeah, well. If Lucky wants to become a 'dog cop', which, for the record, would never work in real life, then that's a different story.'' America smiled as she listened to the enthusiastic murmur of the other Hawkeye's voice at the other side of the call. ''No, we talked about this, remember? Let the cops do the searching, let the heroes do the catching.'' Kate rolled her eyes at America, who just chuckled. ''Alright. But you better tell Hill that I expect being payed overtime for this gig. Yeah. Yes. No, I know. Yeah, see ya soon.'' She hung up. ''Ass.''

 

''So,'' America said.

 

''So,'' Kate answered. ''That was work.''

 

''Yeah, I figured. Something to do with a bank robbery?'' America asked with a smug smile. Kate couldn't help but smile back. ''I hope you're not ratting me out. Would be a waste of such a beautiful face.''

 

''I'm a superhero, remember?'' Kate said, a slight smile playing around her lips and a slight blush coloring her cheeks. ''Threats don't work on me.'' America sat up and took her sunglasses off.

 

''Yeah?'' she said, leaning close.

 

''Yep,'' Kate gulped. Shit, play it cool, Hawkeye. America grinned like she could read her thoughts.

 

''Well. I guess I'll just have to find a way to bribe you, princess,'' America said, her eyes flickering down to Kate's lips for an instant, before moving back up again. Kate moved even closer and raised her hand up to America's cheek.

 

''...I think I like what you're offering,'' Kate murmured, before moving forward to meet America's lips.

 

It felt inevitable, if Kate was being honest. It felt like there was no one left in the world but them, in that park in the sun, and besides, America kinda owed her after she acted as her getaway car.

 

''You're totally my bitch forever now. You know that, right?'' Kate said after they broke apart. America pecked her on the lips a few times before answering.

 

''I don't really mind, to be honest.'' As she went on to kiss Kate on her nose, cheek, chin, neck, Kate figured that she didn't really mind, either.


End file.
